Olivia Cross
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: Dhampir Hunter Classification: Dhampir (Human-Vampire Hybrid) Threat level: Likely Tiger Age: Unknown Gender: Female Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, & 7; Nobles are eternal, ageless, and undead immortals who can survive even after getting their regen negged), Regeneration (At least High; Nobles can regenerate even after getting their protons vaporized by Anti-Proton weapons), Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, & Power Bestowal (Nobles can bite anyone to make them their servant vampire thereby changing the latter's physiology, controlling their will and soul, and bestowing them with most of their powers if not all of it), Empathic Manipulation (Was stated to be a Dhampir of remarkable beauty and is heavily hinted to be the female equivalent of D who captivates others just by his good looks), Hypnotism & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can put someone into deep sleep as well as hypnotise them with a mere glance or gesture), Aura (Nobles radiate a ghastly aura), Paralysis & Fear Inducement (Nobles can paralyse beings with their hypnotic abilities and moreover, their presence can induce fear amongst any being), Animal Manipulation (Nobles can easily control any wild animal or monster with a glance or gesture) Telepathy & Telekinesis (Nobles were stated to have Cryptesthesia and Psychic powers), Stealth Mastery (Nobles can be very stealthy to the point their running makes no sound and they can walk on water bodies without even causing any ripples), Flight (Type 3; Nobles can glide like birds in the sky), Minor Plant Manipulation (Flowers coming in contact with the nobles can wither away unless they are made by Nobility themselves), Perpetual Power Growth (The powers of a Noble grows throughout the years), Shapeshifting (Nobles can shapeshift themselves into Fire Dragons, Gases, Darkness, Mists, and even Rainbows), Black Magic (Nobility are known for performing Black Magic Arts but it's unknown how they do it), Can Survive in Space, Resistances to Extreme Heat & Magma Manipulation (Extreme Heat of at least upto 50,000°C are of no consequence for Nobles and they can easily swim through Magma with temperature over 2000°C casually without being affected at all), Shadow Manipulation (Nobles cast no shadows at all), Radiation (Nobles are unaffected by Radiations), Poison Manipulation (Regular poisons and toxins are not fatal for Nobles as their biology can cleanse away the toxins from their body but they can still be affected by Nobility poisons which are extremely potent enough to put them in a coma), Ice Manipulation (Nobles can easily survive in the cold vacuum of space for an indefinite amount of time where the temperature is -270°C), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Soul Manipulation, Hypnotism, Paralysis, Fear Inducement & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can fight each other without getting affected by their basic standard abilities such as the "Kiss of Nobility" or their paralysis, hypnotism, fear inducement, and sleep inducement) (Was heavily implied to be a successful and feared Dhampir to the point even Nobles had to employ her to take down groups of Dhampirs. Is hinted to be a female equivalent of D and as such, she should logically possess all the abilities of a Noble) Physical strength: Likely at least Building Level (Has taken down multiple Nobles in the past) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Likely at least Building (Has killed many Nobles in the past and being a Dhampir as well as a Vampire Hunter, should be stronger than most Superhumans in the series) Durability: Likely at least Building (Has fought many nobles in the past and survived) Speed: At least Supersonic, Likely Higher (Is a Dhampir who has hunted down Nobles in the past and as such, should have at least the same speed as average Nobles) Intelligence: Possibly Hypergenius (Should inherit at least the same intelligence level as that of an average Noble) Stamina: Very High Range: Melee Weakness: Stake and Arrows through the Heart can kill her, too much sunlight exposure can cause Sunlight Syndrome for her kind, Running Water and Rain can slow down her metabolic activities Standard equipment: Unknown Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Female Category:Character Category:Busty babe Category:BB:MC Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Vampire Category:Light novel Category:Flying Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Shapeshifter Category:Magic user Category:Sonic speeds Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Current Threat level: Tiger